


Heaven

by TheWhiz_brown1101



Series: Murdoch Mysteries - Word Generator [1]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiz_brown1101/pseuds/TheWhiz_brown1101
Summary: A really short drabble of Detective William Murdoch and his [third person] thoughts of Dr Julia Ogden.This is apart of a thing I decided to do, using a word generator to create stuff.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Series: Murdoch Mysteries - Word Generator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131422
Kudos: 3





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I started listening to "The Secret Diaries Of Detective Murdoch", alas I decided I must try writing something while listening.  
> I have decided to write "oneshots", essensially using a word generator.  
> The word is "Heaven"

Detective William Murdoch was usually perceived as a simple man. He had a wife, and they wished for children at one point. He had a decent job, paying enough that he could get by living a middle class life. Food to eat, more than one suit.

And with his wife, she had a job too. In doing so they were both able to get a house. It was swell, as they both knew. The house wasn't big, but it felt that way, that and more open. William and Julia lived a modest life, as it would seem.

They both worked, their paths crossing when a body would appear in the morgue. He went against the church, marrying Julia once Mr. Garland had met a rather unpleasant fate. They had waited a while, he and Julia, taking a break from seeing each other.

Beside that, William felt as if he had failed, however awaking next to Julia would then set his mind to knowing he won. Julia was heavenly, how she spoke, and the words she chose. Everything she did, in William's eyes, could only be described as better than what he could have said if her were in her place.

He saw her as equal, rather than the way others saw their own wives as lesser, Julia would be seen as equal or higher than William. He loved her, knowing when they wed they wouldn't have much of a chance of Julia being with child. He married her anyway, seeing as it was the best thing in his life, other than his becoming of a Detective.   


Julia was a light brighter than any lamp or candle he knew of. 


End file.
